


Is this Fate?

by Astryd126



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astryd126/pseuds/Astryd126
Summary: I've had writers block for a good. few months. with my other story and I havent had much in my brain except for what has been going on in FFXIV soo. Here is the story of how my character met her wife/alpha
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The New Contract

"10 million gil!?" A female miqo'te with black, and blue hair sat at a desk a link pearl placed against her ear firmly. "Y-you mean to tell me they want a shipment through Ixali territory, and they're willing to pay 10 million gil?" The pearl lit up a bright blue light with the words of the contractor on the other side "Can it wait one week?" the pearl lit up a lot blinking rapidly and the woman held it away from her head "Yeah..yeah. I understand. I'll get that way. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long." with that the woman pulled the pearl away setting it in a box, then walked to a mirror observing herself making sure that her hair was nice, and kept "Alright Asphi A'bellia you can do this. 10 million gil." she took one last look at her mansion sized apartment smiling happily, then walking out heading on her way to the Black Shroud.

"Ahh Ms. A'bellia was it?" A member of the Adder's grand company stood in front of her with a writ of Transit, and a pen for her to sign with "Yes, that's me." Asphi smiled giving a hint of urgency. She was in a hurry for some reason, and every one around her could practically smell it. "What am I delivering?" The Adder's lieutenant stood firm* "Sorry ma'am, but that's classified. Under no circumstances is the property to be opened until it arrives at it's destination." Asphi let out a defeated sigh "Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with" Asphi still sighing was helped onto her wagon which was led by a couple bright, blue, chocobo. "Let's go." And with that her journey through the northern Black Shroud began. Accompanying her are two members of the Adders. One a archer, and the other a lancer. They seemed a pair of good chaps, both Elezen. They jabbered on and on about what they'd do when they get back, but Asphi just sat in the driver's reigns clearly in a hurry still "So what about you Ms. A'bellia? Any plans for marriage or children?" An almost burning blush was ignited in her face. The thought of children and marriage had always been at the very back of her mind so she'd never thought about it "I doubt it. I'm far too busy carrying you lot around. What with your unknown packages." she laughed back at them making them both snicker in response "We're terribly sorry to inconvenience one of the esteemed A'bellia's, but you are in fact the best in your trade" she just rolled her eyes at that, and continued onward to their destination 

Most of the trip was quiet, even the birds had damn near stopped chirping. It was a very peaceful day out she could almost smell the breath of the water flowing through the air of the shroud like a spring. She closed her eyes for just a moment taking it all in. The smell of the air, the whisk of the wind, the sharp pain in her stomach.. "sharp...pain?" she opened her eyes and gasped in horror as an arrow had lodge its way inside of her stomach making her lose control of the cart. The buck from the chocobo sending her flying from the reigns over to a nearby bush. "Ms. Abellia!" One of the men called out reaching out as she fell only to be bombarded with a torrent of arrows that pierced through the other side of the cart killing the other man inside as well "agh...can't...oh fuc-" she was trying to get steady. The arrow in her stomach making it increasingly difficult. As she watched from the bush she noticed a group of Ixali , and a few Amal'jaa led by a man. A very tall elezen with dark red skin, and slicked brown hair. She could clearly see that they were discussing something, but Asphi's observation was cut short but an arrow flying at her landing not 2 ilms from her. She had to move. With all the strength she had left she got up, and ran. A group of Ixali right on her tail firing arrow after arrow at her. "Gotta..get .. away from here." she kept running fast as she could getting to the top of a very tall cliff only to have an arrow hit her right in the back. It knocked the wind right out of her. The pain was excruciating, by far the worst thing she'd ever felt in her life. Asphi tried to catch the ledge but it was too late, as she fell she turned around to see the elezen man, bow in hand after a fresh arrow was fired. "It was..him."

Asphi emerged from the water after being knocked out by the arrow her body still mangled now bleeding profusely "I gotta.. get to .shelter" her entire body felt like giving out. Not sure what step would be her last. They walked for what seemed like an eternity until finding a small entering in a very large tree. It was well hidden, and if she hadn't seen it just right it would have gone easily unnoticed "A.. hut?" It was small, and quaint, but what ever did live here had at least a base level of intelligence. There was forms of bedding all through out the hut, and the entrance was littered with small candles that lined the top. It was good craftsmanship if at all simple. "Wow..look at this place." she said wincing once more dropping. The arrow in her stomach, and back proving far too much for her to deal with any longer. "Okay first there's this." Asphi gulped biting down on some of her sleeve and ripping it off. Then with one quick and steady pull she gripped the arrow that was lodged in her stomach freeing it. the bleeding started instantly worse, and she quickly had to wrap herself up in the torn remnants of her jacket, or she'd bleed out. "And now for ..you" Asphi always carried a few medical supplies on her, one of which was a salve that would stop bleeding, but not cure any wounds. It was a crappy cover, but effective one. With all of her might she reached back to the middle of her back over her shoulder gripping the arrow tightly. The entire ordeal taking her breath away, and in one fast pull she freed the arrow from her back. The ordeal making her scream out loudly. Making a loud almost roaring scream that would be sure to be heard throughout the shroud. Afterwards slapping some of the salve on the wound. The entire ordeal really took it out of her, and she collapsed half dead on the bed of something she'd never met before. The scent of the bedding was calming, and soon very soon it lulled her to sleep.


	2. Feral in the Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unknown visitor joins our sleeping injure protagonist

The bed smelled of wet grass, soil, and a hint of berry odor, but it was very comfortable surprisingly. She lay there as still as she could her body stitching itself back together bit by bit. The salve doing its work. As Asphi lay on the bedding of the ground she unknowingly was putting off a lot of pheromones, and in an instant her worst fears had come to a realization. "Oh. have got to be kidding me!" She said jolting awake at an instant sending a jarring pain running through her body like a white, hot, fire.* "ow ow ow ow.." She sighed very loudly "Why did it have to start early?" Her entire body felt like it was on fire. A mix of the pain and her going into heat at the same time. "Stupid Omega curse.." Asphi curled up in a ball on the bedding, then onto her stomach. Could not seem to get comfortable at all, and as the minutes went on and on she finally was able to get relaxed. Her breathing stilled, and her heart rate back to normal. She was still, she was quiet. It was so quiet in that little hut that you could hear anything coming so quiet the only problem was the breath of something on the back of her neck. "Who's there?!" she said rolling over on her back to come face to face with a pair of bright, purple eyes staring at her. "shit.."

Asphi sat still too afraid to move as the being with the glowing purple eyes continued to observe her. It was big, and husky, covered in feathers, and wearing a mask that seemed like it was carved from a coconut. After moments of silence the being reached over and dropped a fire crystal in the middle of the room igniting a fire pit revealing both of their forms to each other. What ever this thing was, it was a girl. The being turned back to her. Those big purple eyes gazing into her soul like a telescope. Then it reached up pulling off her disguise revealing a pale skinned Miqo'te woman with white hair. Instantly Asphi felt a well of relief wash over her "Oh thank the twe-" Asphi's words were cut short by the girl sniffing up her neck and up past her jaw line. "Oh my smell.. I'm sorry-" she was cut short again by the girl grabbing her ears making her whimper in trying her best not to be aroused from her sensitive ears being touched. "H-hey!" the girl reached back and touched her own ears then back to Asphi's seems like they were comparing. Asphi had heard of these. She never thought she'd see one in real life though. "Y-you're a feral aren't you!?" she said excitedly getting up only be sent immediately to the bed by a quick, and sudden jab that knocked her back on the bed. "ow.. sorry-" she looked up and the girl was on top of her looking down at her with those big purple eyes pressing her nose against her sniffing and sniffing taking in her scent. Asphi was trying her best to stay calm keeping as quiet as she could, then a tremor from her heat washed over her sending contractions through her body knocking some of her bandages lose. This made the feral girl look up at Asphi her purple eyes glowing like fire balls. "Oh don't tell me" Instantly she was flipped over and pulled back by her tail. Her ass poised up in the air. Her knees barely on the bedding. No doubt out it. "You're an Alpha?"

The feral Alpha girl wasted no time pulling away the under garments that separated her from Asphi's most sensitive spot. Her feral claws digging, and pulling until finally her prize lay before her. Sopping wet, and quivering with excitement. "N-now I know what you're thinking, and the answer might surprise you, but please lets talk about this-" Her words were cut off once again by the feral cat's warm, slippery, tongue sliding into her pussy with increased haste. The entire experience making her toes curl , and her hands grip the bedding tightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted this or not, but her body sure felt good from the licking she was receiving. Each movement of the feral's tongue sending a spasm through her entire body making her moan out loudly. As the Feral went on her body heated up more, and her moans became louder, and louder. Her hands gripping the bedding tightly. "Oh my...god!" she moaned reaching back and grabbing the feral's hair in tufts pulling and tugging it tightly. As soon as she got used to the position she was in the feral miqo'te flipped her over on her back and slide in between her legs pressing her little pussy against Asphi's and grinding roughly making the feral let out soft little moans. Asphi at this point was a mess. Her expression was happy, but blank as the feral continued to do her worst to her. The entire experience lasting a lot longer than any lover Asphi had ever had. In the end both of them lay covered in each other laying down together breathing heavily. The feral past out beside her holding her close. A gleam caught Asphi's eye , and she gently reached over to a broken name collar that said "Mati"


	3. Claimed by a feral Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asphi has to deal with the fact that she's been claimed by a feral Alpha.

Asphi woke up some time later to the feral known only to her by a broken collar tag sniffing and licking her wounds cleaning them for her then pressing some green paste against the wound. "AGH!" Asphi jolted as she winced not being able to hide her pain. The green paste stung a bit but it seemed to be helping. "Thank you." The feral looked over at her as if she didn't know how to speak words ringing through her ears making them twitch madly "Do you not know how to speak?" Asphi pressed sitting up looking over at the girl. "Let's try something simple." Asphi got close to her then pointed to herself. "I'm As-phi. Oz Fee." she said trying to sound out her name. Then pointed to the girl. "You're Ma-ti Maa tee" once again sounding out the words treating the girl like a kit in learning school. The feral was a bit quiet then started to move her mouth trying to make sounds. "Aahhs...fee" A very large smile crept across Asphi's face as she clapped lightly for Mati. "very good!" As a way to congratulate the girl Asphi slowly reached over, and gently patted her ears rubbing them gently. "Maa..tee.. Maati.. Mati" Asphi's heart was so full right now. "That is very good Mati you're a quick learner-" Asphi was cut short by Mati getting on top of her, pressing her to the bedding. "Mati" she pointed to herself. "Asphi" she said pointing her finger toward Asphi's neck. Asphi couldn't help but feel proud yet a bit afraid at this moment she didn't know if the feral was going to attack her or ravage her again. She hoped for the latter. Then almost without a warning Mati leaned forward and bit down on Asphi's neck making her try to scream out, but all that escaped her mouth was a gasp for air. Feeling Mati's Alpha venom course into her neck. It felt warm, soothing almost. Like entering a sauna and yet just a warm feeling like covering up in blankets on a cold, winter's night. As Mati kept her mouth on her neck Asphi reached up embracing her pulling her close. "My Alpha" 

After a day of laying down with Mati she felt like she was feeling a lot better, and hungry for that matter. Her stomach growling like an empty chasm of despair. The sound rumbling through the hut making Mati's ears twitch waking her up. Slowly she came over and pressed her ear against Asphi's stomach to hear another growl making Asphi giggle then point to her mouth. "Hun..gry. Hun gree" once again sounding out the words. Mati looked up at her those big purple eyes staring in her soul. _**"Asphi"**_ The words rang through her ears making her weak in the knees. It was one word, but Asphi understood what an Alpha order was. Mati wanted her to stay where she was, so Asphi sat down on the bedding. Mati seeing that she was compliant grabbed her mask and coat then ran out the cottage. Some time had passed and Asphi had started to worry. Where could her new companion and Alpha for that matter had gone. "Okay I'm going to go find her" Just as the words had escaped her lips here comes Mati carrying the corpse of a very dead wild boar. The boar was covered head to toe with bite marks, claw marks, and multiple places where it seems like it had been beaten to death. She then looked at Mati who was covered in blood (mostly the boars) and her knuckles which were bruised and bloody. (( She beat a wild boar to death with her bare hands!? )) The look on Asphi's face was one of complete amazement. Mati then grabbed a knife from a top the wall, and started to cut, and carve the boar. "Why didn't you just use the knife?"

It took Mati only a few minutes to carve upthe pig tossing the remains and extra parts outside, and throwing the rest on the fire igniting it with a crystal. "You're really good at that.-" Mati lay on her pressing her head on Asphi's lap snuggling up watching the pig cook on the fire. Asphi sitting back, and smiling started to gently stroke Mati's ears making them twitch happily. Both of them gazed into the fire calmly, and Asphi couldn't help but think that it was too perfect. Aside from the wounds she sustained and the fact that she hadn't left a little hut in about a week this was great. Soon Mati went over and grabbed one of the pieces of the ham handing it to Asphi. _**"Asphi"**_ that order came loud and clear but wasn't necessary. Asphi was so hungry at this point she debated on eating the pig raw, but cooked pig served a lot better to curve her appetite. The two sat their devouring the pig afterwards laying back too stuffed to move. "That was...a really good pig" Mati pulled and tugged getting Asphi to move. _**"Asphi"**_ Mati ordered her again pulling her on top of her to cuddle. "You really like your orders don't you?" She didn't fight it however. The pig filled her up so good, and she was still weak from the ordeal, and the sex so dozing off in Mati's arms just felt like she would be okay. She could drop her guard, and she could sleep. Slowly she dozed off snuggling Mati tightly content as a kitten with a bowl of yarn.


	4. Bringing home the Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asphi decides to take Mati with her

Asphi awoke to the smoldering cinders of what remained of the fire, and the remnants of the pig that the two had devoured the night prior. Then turning to see Mati white as a sheet and shivering so rough in her sleep Asphi thought she might being convulsing. "Mati?" she reached out to touch her and noticed that she was ice cold. Asphi just hadnt noticed how cold it was because of her heat, but she had to act. Getting up she grabbed the last of the fire shards and ignited them on the make shift fire pit trying her best to keep Mati warm, then grabbed her disguise, and wrapped it around the girl. Mati woke up coughing profusely not able to do much else. "shhh shhh shh I'm here. I'm here." She instantly clung to Asphi like a child who just found their favorite blanket. Asphi could see tears forming in her eyes. "I got to get you some medicine or somewhere warm at least." Asphi said looking down at Mati who lay shivering. "Let's see if I can teleport from here." Blue aetherical energy started to form around Asphi as the teleport opened, but soon a jarring pain pierced her sides making her lose focus and drop to the floor startling the shivering Mati. "I'm okay." she said with a wince "Just cant do this the easy way." Asphi then slowly walked to the opening trying to get a look outside. It was a cold day, but not a snowy one thankfully. "Just need to get to the nearest town." Asphi pulled a pearl out of her bag and tapped on it once. Opening up a small map in her view. Looks like we are north east of Bentbranch Meadows. Shouldn't be too long of a journey." She looked back at Mati then around the room to see all of the different things that she could use. "I've got an idea."

Some time later she emerged from the hut with Mati strapped to her back. Her disguise draped over her like a blanket and the mask over her shoulder as some level of protection. Slowly she walked the shivering Mati absorbing the heat off of her body as her feet dangled down. On their way to Bentbranch Meadows Asphi could see a caravan in the distance. "Oh thank the 12. People." Asphi's pace hastened as she made her way over to the caravan trying her best to get Mati somewhere safe. Finally catching up the caravan she looked around to find that the caravan of travelers had been slaughtered. The sight making her look away in sorrow. "Damnable Ixali.." She then looked over and what she saw made her heart ten times lighter. A chocobo! And a white one at that. "Oh wow. Hey there fella." she said timidly and slowly approaching the chocobo that then stood up towering over her leaning closely and nuzzling into Asphi's face. "Let's get out of here will you help us?" As if acknowledging a request the chocobo knelt down to offer Asphi a chance to get on top of it. "Finally some good luck." She tugged the reigns and they were off at breakneck speed to the Bentbranch Meadows. Taking one last look behind to see the group of the dead travelers who had been ruthlessly killed. "I'll come back for you." Asphi looked dead ahead gripping Mati's hands tightly. "Don't worry sweetie we'll get you safe."

"Help! I need a healer! A doctor! A..alchemist?" She wasn't sure what was needed but people came rushing to her side including the Adder's member she had met before her mission began. "Ms. A'bellia thank the 12. We got word that the delivery never made it to it's destination. What happened?" Asphi getting off the majestic white chocobo, planting herself, and Mati on the ground. "Ambush Ixali, and Amal'jaa. I'll fill you in on the details later for now. We need medical attention." The man was puzzled for a moment then looked over to see a second set of ears protruding out from the makeshift disguise. "Is that a.." Asphi quickly turned. "A feral yes, but she helped me. I would not be here now if not for her." Medics arrived shortly after and helped Asphi to a medical tent where her and Mati were tended to. "Ms. A'bellia these wounds are pretty serious. What on earth happened to you.?" Just then a man in yellow entered the room startling the man questioning Asphi. "C-Commander!" the adders member stood up at attention "at ease at ease. Would you give us a moment alone please.?" "sir!" the adders member bowed then walked out. The commander looked over to Mati shivering under a mountain of blankets then back to the sorry state of Asphi. "What happened.? Every detail from the start." and with that Asphi began to tell him of her ordeal.


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asphi and Mati go home.

"A dark skinned man with slick back red hair?" Asphi nodded to the man walking around the room in circles back and forth. "That's what I saw. He's actually the reason I have an arrow mark in the middle of my back" She motions to the wound slowly healing under her shoulder blades. "It was him, and some Ixali, and they were accompanied by Amal'jaa. I'd never seen anything like it before." The man's pacing stopped as a thought seemingly struck him "I actually think I have gotten reports of this from the Limsans. Reports of beast tribes working together, but this man..This is the first we've heard of him." Asphi was tapping her foot impatiently waiting to be released, the entire thing not going at all unnoticed by the Adders commander. "In a hurry to get back to your feral are you?" That earned him a sharp glare that sent a chill down his spine. "I've had a long, long ordeal, and I just want to get in my house, take a hot bath, eat a big meal, and pass out in my own bed." The man chuckled trying to get her to calm down "I hear you I hear you. We are almost done and you can get back to you're fera- _**AHEM**_ little friend." Asphi's temper was getting worse, and her patience was almost non existent. "Let's just get this over with so I can get back to Mati before she wakes up."

Back in the tent one of the nurses was caring for, and watching over Mati. "What a sad state she's in" The nurse said feeling Mati's head checking to see if her fever broke. "She's burning up." she motioned to the other nurse in the tent. "Give me that medicine syringe over there. Hope she doesn't mind needles." The nurse slowly cleaned the area around Mati's arm. As it broke the skin Mati jolted awake jumping out of the bed, and holding onto the Nurse. Her arm wrapped around her neck in an almost choke hold. Her fangs were bared, and she was snarling wildly. Clearly not happy about being woken up with a prick to the arm. "Calm down, everything is alright." The other nurse in the tent went to reach for a dagger, but Mati let out a terrifying roar that could be heard in the entire camp making the nurse stop dead in her tracks. Mati's heart was beating like a drum; faster, and faster it went. Still weak with illness, but still very strong, and very not happy. A few moments had passed, and Asphi came bolting into the tent her eyes adjusting to the light as she took count of the situation. "Mati. I'm here. I'm here. It is okay." she said as she slowly walked close with her hands up showing she was not a threat. Tears began to flood Mati's eyes as she saw Asphi, and she lost her grip for a moment letting the Nurse go, and instantly rushing to Asphi nuzzling and licking the mark around her neck. _**"Asphi"**_ the words rang through like an order, and Asphi's eyes flickered a bright blue. "Y-yes Mati Asphi is here." Mati was overjoyed kissing, and nuzzling into her neck still weak with fever. _**"Asphi"**_. The commander who had stayed silent til this point keeping everyone at bay finally spoke. "Now I see the situation. She's an Alpha, and you're an Omega." Asphi turned to him as she held onto Mati. _**"Asphi"**_ the next order caught her off guard a bit, and made her wince. "Why does she keep saying your name over and over? And in an order no less." Asphi continued to pet Mati holding her close rubbing her ears "She was never taught how to speak. I taught her my name, and her name. Then she claimed me, and I don't think she knows how to control giving orders yet because she just learned what speech was. The commander nodded giving an understanding look to Asphi. "Prepare a teleport for these two. Send them home." 

The teleport thankfully went off without a hitch, and Asphi was never happier to see her house than she was right then. Mati on the other hand felt like she had been attacked. Her hair, and tail all puffed up from experiencing her first ever teleport. "It's probably a good thing it didn't work when i tried it." she said with a giggle beckoning Mati who came like a pet being called. Stepping on Asphi's shadow she was not far behind. Asphi slid her fingers down the door and the incantation unlocked opening the door. "This way sweetie." Mati intently followed Asphi holding onto her arm tightly. "Okay let me show you around. This is where you'll be staying If you want." She smiled leading Mati to the kitchen. This is where I keep , and prepare food." Asphi looked at Mati who was wide eyed, and on high alert. then reached into the fridge pulling out a couple of pickles from a jar handing on to Mati. "This is a pickle. It is my favorite food. Pickle. Piiick el." Mati held the wet, green, foreign object in her hands , and wasnt sure what to do with it until she looked over , and saw Asphi devouring hers like she hadn't eaten in months. "Pick..le" she then reluctantly slid a bit of the pickle in her mouth chomping down on it. Immediately hating the taste. The sour crunchy texture that felt like eating bugs off the ground made Mati immediately spit out the pickle and then kick the remainder of it in to the wall. _**"PICKLE!"**_ Mati got down on all fours and her tail had puffed out. "Not a fan of pickles huh?" Asphi said with a giggle petting Mati to calm her down. "Come follow me" Asphi led her to through the rest of the house room by room showing off the different things, then lastly to her room. "And this is my bed. its comfy" as soon as the words left her mouth she dove onto the bed crashing into the mattress. The super soft bed engulfing her in a sea of comfort "ahhh bed." Mati followed suit diving into the bed next to Asphi. "B..ed" Asphi smiled cuddling up to Mati. "You learn fast." as she lay there she took a sniff of the two of them _**sniff**_ and instantly hated the smell. "Okay before sleep we both need a bath." Asphi said walking to the edge of the room and opening up a set of sliding doors to an elegant, if at all messy, bath then turned to Mati with a grin. "Come here Mati it's time for a bath."


	6. Taming of the Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home life happens.

"AH! Stop squirming it's just water. Ow! Get.. in there!" Asphi sat at the edge of the bath wrestling with a very unhappy Mati who was not wanting any part of this horrible thing known as 'taking a bath' _**"Asphi"**_ The order rang through her ears, but as much as she gave that particular one Asphi was building up an immunity to it. Plus the sorry state Mati was in made her a bit weaker. "Ugh uh don't you try to order your way out of this. Get in the bath" With one last push with all of her might Mati's body was completely submerged in the bath. She sat there hating life and fuming just a tad. Then Asphi had an idea that brought a twisted smile to her face. "Aww Mati doesn't wanna take a bath with me?" Mati's ears perked up happily as she looked over to Asphi dropping her shorts, shirt, and bra onto the ground revealing her naked body. _**"ASPHI!"**_ Mati said happily nearly jumping out of the bath. "If you want me to join be a good girl and sit." Though she wasn't an Alpha she sure was good at getting her way when she wanted something. Mati sat down in the bath even though she really hated it as Asphi climbed in facing the girl letting the warm waters soak into her tired, aching body. "Now this isn't so bad is it?" Mati shook her head her face never leaving Asphi her eyes not moving away except to blink. "Okay now for one last thing that you maay hate." Asphi reached over and grabbed a basket pale submerging it in water then dunking it over her head. Her spiky hair falling flat with her ears, her bangs now covering most of her face. "Okay now you try." she smiled pushing the pale to Mati. The confused look on her face was almost heart melting, but after a few moment Mati submerged the pale in water bringing it up. "That's it, that's the way--" instead of dumping it on her head Mati reached up and dumped it on Asphi "I'm already good." Asphi quickly snatched the pale away, submerging it then, dunking it over Mati's head making her long white hair entirely cover her face. "haha you look like a giant puff ball!" Asphi said with a laugh until Mati shook violently flinging water everywhere. "aaah this is gonna be my whole night isn't it" Asphi said with an long sigh.

After a well fought battle in the bath Asphi emerged looking beautiful and clean with Mati following behind her looking like she just had the worst time of her life. "Now next time don't fight me so hard, and that wont be so bad." Mati grumbled then yawned broadly stretching out and making the cutest sound when she did that immediately made Asphi's heart melt. "Let's get to bed little kitty." Asphi said pulling back the covers and sliding into her bed. Her comfy sheets that were a bit cold to the touch and a big blue comforter that engulfed her like a big hug. Mati slowly crawled into the bed a bit timid not knowing what to expect. "It wont hurt you honey." Asphi smiles pulling Mati in close covering her with the blankets, then grabbing her hand gently as she passed out. Asphi woke up some time later to the bed shaking. When she opened her eyes she saw Mati laying outside the blankets her body shivering, but more troubling was that she was having a nightmare. Asphi quickly grabbed her pulling her in to her embrace lulling the kit to sleep. The two slept pretty calmly throughout the night after that. The warmth of the bed, and the room compared to the dampness of the tree was strange to Mati, but welcome. As she awoke she found herself being held tight by Asphi which made the kit smile happily snuggling her back and falling asleep. Mati awoke again after what seemed like the best sleep of her life to find that she was in bed alone. She frantically searched all over the room for Asphi. Looking under the bed, in the bath, in the closet, but Asphi was nowhere to be found. She thought she'd been abandoned, and tears began to well up in her eyes making them water as she fell to ground she began to sob profusely. "Why are you crying honey?" the familiar sweet voice cut the silence like a dagger making Mati quickly turn around to see Asphi carrying a tray full of food for her to try. "Sit down on the bed, and have breakfast with me."

This food was the best thing Mati had ever eaten in her life. Way better than bugs, or wild hog, or the leaves she often found herself eating when food got scarce. The first thing Asphi had her try was something called a 'danish' it was light, and fluffy with a sweet tasting middle that squirted out making a mess as she bit making Asphi laugh at her a bit. The next thing was something called 'toast' it was a crunchy square thing with a yummy tasting yellow stuff called 'butter' on it, and finally Mati's personal favorite 'eggs' these yellow fluffy clouds entered her mouth, and her taste buds were in heaven. her tummy was so happy, but when she lowered her plate Asphi laughed at her again as bits of egg fell off her face. "Here let me clean you up cutie" Asphi said grabbing a wash cloth and gently rubbing Mati's face for her. Mati's eyes looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. A sense of wanting about them, a longing that was both beautiful, and sad at the same time. Mati leaned in closer to Asphi as she'd finished. _**"Asphi"**_ she said again with the orders, and before she had a chance to react or respond Mati crashed their lips together kissing her lovingly. Message received. Loud, and clear.


	7. Visit from the parental units. Just who is Mati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out a bit about the kit known as Mati after an unexpected visit

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_ "I'm coming!" _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_ "Just a second!" Asphi frantically ran to the door to see who was banging on it so early while Mati slumbered in a pile of blankets. She was ready to brand the person on the other end with the bat she held in her hand, but immediately stopped when she realized who it was. "Mother! Father! wh-what a surprise! Why the..visit?" The two well dressed Miqo'te did not wait for a reply, simply waltzing in as if owning the place. "Yes do come in." Asphi's mom was first in observing the house that was Asphi's "Oh honey I really do wish you'd come home, and stop living in this tiny hut you call a house." Asphi's father was a bit more of an understanding man. "How've you been dear daughter? I heard you were involved in an incident. Hence our visit." Asphi let off a smile to her father being warmer to him than the nosey mother cat. "I'm fine I promise. All healed up.-" Once again she is interrupted by the rudeness of her mother's excessive snooping. "Enough of that! Tell us if it's true." Asphi backed up a bit nervous her mother right in her face the distressing pheromones waking up the slumbering Mati who rushed to the top of the stairs then jumped down between Asphi , and her mother. Asphi's mother was caught completely off guard by the snarling feral in front of her, and before Asphi could reach out to stop Mati she rushed forward to pounce at her mother, but she was swiftly stopped by Asphi's father who gripped the nape of her neck making her go limp. "Father wait I can explain." he sharply turned his gaze to Asphi his eyes glowing a fierce red. "Oh indeed you shall." then turning his gaze to Asphi's trembling mother _**"Sit down on the couch."**_ Asphi's mother didn't fight it one bit as she walked to the couch and quietly sat down. Asphi fearing incurring a wrathful father followed suit, and behind her the father holding Mati still walked to the chair then sat Mati to the side forcing her to sit down on the floor.

"Now my dear daughter _**Explain what THIS is."**_ his eyes still burning a fierce red , and Asphi's glowing a bright blue. "She's a feral that helped me when I was injured. I'm teaching her to speak, and..." Her father's gaze got fiercer as she lowered her eyes she could practically feel her father's stare burning a hole in the top of her head. "And what _**"Speak child!"**_ Mati cried out at being held at the nape of the neck _**"Asphi!"**_ Asphi's eyes began to glow a fiercer blue, and that was all the explanation that her father needed as he began to squeeze a bit harder showing his frustration. "You let a feral mark you!?" He shouted showing his frustration. "If you'll let me explain before barking more orders!" Asphi shouted standing on both of her feet having enough strength to fight her father's orders. "Her Alpha venom has made you quite strong. Very well" he loosened his grip letting Mati's feet touch the ground. "Explain yourself, and I'll let your pet here go." It took some time, but Asphi was able to tell both of her parents the entire story. The elezen man with red skin, the Ixali, and Amal'jaa beast tribes working in tandem , and about the feral known as Mati who help'ed her when she was on death's doorstep. "So you owe her your life, and we.." he lets go of Mati who instantly runs to Asphi's side her eyes welled with tears. "owe her a debt of gratitude for saving our daughters life." Asphi's father bowed a tad, and so did her mother, but Mati stayed on high alert. "I did mention she is feral. I'm teaching her words, but there's a problem I don't know how to teach her to speak, and not have it come out as an order." Asphi's dad took a seat in the chair, and tossed a fire cluster into the fire place igniting it instantly. "I can help with that, but first why don't you introduce us."

Asphi turned to Mati petting her, and kissing her lovingly "Sweetie this is my mother. Mo-ther Elise. E-lise" she motioned to her mother "And this is father. Fa-ther Cronis. Cro-nis" she motioned to her father who leaned forward in the chair his hands up to his face while his elbows rested on his knees watching the entire thing with amusement. Mati turned to Asphi's mother _**"Elise"**_ the order nearly dropped her mother to the floor hitting her like a brick, and then to Asphi's father _**"Cronis"**_ who looked completely unfazed by this until finally moving a few moments later. "Woo that's some strong, potent stuff she has." Cronis said with an almost chuckle "see my problem father? She can't speak normally, and when she does speak its an order." Cronis kept observing Mati's characteristics taking a mental note of every last bit of her. "Mati dear come here." Mati was timid not wanting to leave Asphi's side until nudged gently "It's okay dear he wont hurt you." Mati slowly , and cautiously walks toward Cronis then kneels down in front of him. "Lets get a look at you" First he observed her hands, then to the type of her tail. "Ah." then finally to her eyes gently brushing away her bangs to reveal those beautiful purple eyes that melted Asphi's heart with a single glance. "She needs a haircut." Asphi twitched at the thought of going after Mati with scissors. "Let's not rush her with sharp objects just yet father." he smirked and grinned then reached back toward a book he had kept on him opening up the pages, searching for something. Asphi knew the book well. It was a list of the noble houses. Among them were only a few Miqo'te houses. "Tell me dear did she have anything on her when you found her.?" Asphi jolted up, and ran to the door grabbing her coat reaching inside , and pulling out a broken collar, then walking back handing it her father. "It's how I came up with her name Mati." Mati's ears twitched, and her head turned to Asphi's, but was stopped by Cronis "hold still Mati" he said observing the broken necklace. "You're not gonna believe this. She's of noble blood." Asphi, and Elise both gasped in shock at this news.

"Eyes of purple, hair of white, the fluffy thorough bred hair, and the slit eyes. "She's a Vadi" Asphi's gasp turned to skepticism "Father I thought you said the Vadi's didn't have any children that they were a family of mostly Alphas, and a few betas." he smiled happily "Very good dear daughter you remember your lessons well. "Turns out they have one . Just one Omega, but she's been locked away for twenty years or so. She went a bit crazy, and tried to kill herself, and her child by running into the Black Shroud." Asphi sat down "That makes sense. That's where I found her." Mati came back to Asphi's side the moment she could get away. Cronis now standing up by the fire. "Asphi pack some things for a few day excursion. You and Mati are coming to our house for a few days. I need to make a few important calls." Asphi dared not fight her father on this as she came close to Mati getting her ready for the trip. "Come on honey."


	8. Returning what was Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mati meets her long lost family

"Are you sure that it is in fact one of our own?" A taller, very well dressed gentlemen walked up beside Cronis with a look of both disbelief and hopefulness. "Do you doubt my keen observation skills Jorran?" Cronis said with an almost chuckle in his voice taunting the man like they'd been friends for years. "Not at all. You are as keen as when we were children. If you say that it's one of us. I believe you... It's just." the man sunk his head down just a tad clearly lost in dreadful thoughts. "when she ran.. we thought she'd killed the kit, and began to flee. This will make our family whole again." Cronis placed his hand on Jorran's shoulder "that's why I am here visiting you at this hour unannounced. I know the importance of this. So will you come meet her?" Tears began to form in the man's eye but were quickly tucked away "right! Let me get Maryn" Jorran said with a bow leaving Cronis to sit and watch the fire while he waited returning several moments later with Maryn who's eyes were wrecked with tears clearly having been told the entire story. "Hello dear Maryn" she waved with a smile wiping her eyes of tears trying to keep it better. "If this is a prank Cronis I will end your line." Cronis just laughed at that remark then came to Maryn, kneeling forward for her. "My dear we've known each other since we were kits ourselves. I would never do such a thing to you. Knowing what this means to you." he leaned forward holding her hand very gently as he explained then after several moments standing up right, and leading the two outside. "I'll open up a teleport to A'bellia manor."

A blue teleport opens up and the three step though talking as they approach the Manor. "So there is one thing I need to warn you two about. She's been raised in the wild by herself. All form of social structure is gone, but she is in fact a Vadi." Maryn steps a bit closer "How did you find her Cronis?" Cronis couldn't help but laugh. "Did you hear about my daughter's ordeal? She's the one that found her." Maryn held her hand to her chest in a way of showing thanks "I did hear of such news. Is your daughter alright? Dreadful thing to go through." Cronis just smiled as he opened they approached the manor doors, and were let in by one of the house maids. "Welcome home Master A'bellia, and welcome to our home Mr , and Mrs Vadi. Will you require any refreshments." Cronis quickly put his hand on the maid's shoulder "Thank you so much dear you're looking very ravishing today." The maid stood there trembling with a blush. "You are every bit the scoundrel you were in our youth." Jorran says walking by, and tugging on Cronis's jacket. "Terribly sorry ms. I'll escort your master to the hall. Please prepare us some tea." Cronis protested being pulled, but feeling like it was a useless effort he relented. After a long walk of silence Maryn finally spoke. "So...what is she like? My niece." Cronis kept walking, and Maryn felt as if she was being ignored. "She's....well it's hard to say. She's very loving of Asphi that is for certain, but..." he opened the door to see Asphi chasing Mati with a pickle giggling happily as the terrified Mati ran for her life. _**"Asphi Pickle!!"**_ Asphi just kept giggling and running after Mati who was hissing, and running for her life. Completely unaware of her father's presence or the other two Alpha in the room. "Well as you can see she does not like pickles, but further more. She can't speak outside of an order." Cronis snapped his fingers with an echo that seemed to radiate throughout the room. "Alright dear daughter that is quite enough. That is no way to treat your Alpha." Mati instantly ran behind Asphi despite the pickle at the sight of the two new people. "Father. I didn't see you there. Sorry just havin a little fun is all."

"Mati my dear would you come here? There is someone I would like you to meet." Mati's ears twitch hearing Cronis's words, and slowly she stepped out away from Asphi, and the accursed Pickle. Slowly she walked up, almost timid in her steps as she approached Cronis, and the two new people. _**"Cronis?"**_ He couldn't help flinch just a tad. Turning to the two guests "See what I mean.? Mati this is your uncle Jorran." He motioned to Jorran with his hand pointing at him for Mati. "And this lovely lady is your auntie Maryn." he motioned to Maryn who was completely shaking tears in her eyes. "She is the spitting image of Serahly." Unable to hold it in any longer she rushed to Mati catching her off guard with a hug that brought her into her embrace. Asphi at this point was a bit on edge feeling that the overwhelming stimulation would bring out Mati's defensive feral side, and make her lash out, but to her surprise nothing happened. Mati just stood there for a moment then reaching up lightly holding onto the crying woman in front of her. _**"Maryn"**_ Mati for the first time in her life felt welcome, she felt a sense of love that was different from her, and Asphi. As the two hugged Jorran walked over, and started to gently rub on Mati's ears, with his filled to the brim with tears. "Nice to meet you Mati." then came closer hugging the two. Without realizing it Mati's eyes had also brimmed with tears, and for the first time she felt a sense of belonging. Watching on Asphi could not help, but to start crying. So much so that Cronis walked over, and handed her a handkerchief. "It is rather touching, and all of this is thanks to you." he smiled petting her ears the way he always had, even when she was a kit. "I couldn't just leave her out there." she said starting to cry more then being pulled in by Cronis. "I know dear. I know." as everyone held on to each other Elise walked in with a couple of Maids rolling carts, and carrying trays. "Everyone. Dinner is served."


	9. Dinner with the feral, meeting of the cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice family dinner. interrupted by someone new

Asphi, and her family ate as dignified members do. With a piece of cutlery in each hand wiping their mouths with napkins when needed as the enjoyed a nice steak dinner with baked potatoes. Jorran, and Maryn followed suit eating like very respectable members society. Mati on the other hand was digging into her food ravenously like a lion after a fresh kill. Meet, and potatoes lined her face. Bits of steak sauce flying in all directions around her. "Well she's in need of a lesson in manners." Cronis said in a laugh trying to calm the mood of the table. "Asphi dear would you mind helping dear Mati out." *Asphi who was trying to enjoy her own meal sulked a tad at the request but did as she was asked coming to Mati and cleaning her off. "Mati you have to try to be a bit more careful at eating." Mati said nothing just looked at Asphi with hunger in her eyes. "Your daughter sure has taken up to dear Mati hasn't she? Like quite the pair those two. You'd think they were together." Cronis nearly choked on his drink. "a-actually that is something else we need to discuss." Maryn who was taking a sip of her own drink was in the middle of a thought herself. "Yes we really must get Mati into a dating circle. Perhaps we can find an Omega--" Cronis's words cut through her thought like a knife. "What ever do you mean?" Cronis now beating his chest a bit as a mix of wine went down "Mati already has an Omega." Jorran who had been silent til now observing Mati, and Asphi as he silently ate. "It's Asphi isn't it?" Mary turned to him then turned her gaze to them watching Asphi dote on Mati cleaning her up with a warming smile on her face made Maryn's heart beat a bit faster. "They do make a lovely couple don't they." Cronis was finally able to finish his wine at this point. "Yes. So much so the that separating them would be hazardous to one's health. Mati has some very prominent claws." Elise who had been completely silent to this point finally spoke. "What is our plan? Mati obviously should go back with the Vadi's, but its obvious that she should stay with Asphi." the thought of being reunited, and yet unable to take Mati home was enough to make Maryn almost cry until Jorran grabbed her hand. "We'll do what is best for Mati's sake."

After getting up from cleaning Mati Asphi tried to go back to her food, but was pulled onto Mati's lap to be nuzzled. "Aww honey let me go. I'm so hungry I have to eat something." Asphi continued to nuzzle into Mati giggling lightly as she looked at her one purple eye looking up from bangs of white. "You really do need a haircut honey." Mati said nothing just kept nuzzling. "So when can we expect children?" Everyone at the table spit out their drinks, and Asphi was so red she might as well be molten lava at this point. "I-It's a bit early to be saying such things is it not Maryn?" After several moments of that awkwardness behind them Asphi started to get out of her chair when suddenly she was hit with an order followed by the smell of peppers _**"Sit down Asphi"**_ feeling this order Asphi istantly crashed back down on Mati's lap making her check to see if she was okay. After observing Asphi Mati turned her head to the side to see a tall Miqo'te male dressed in mostly with long black hair that came over his eyes, purple eyes, and had a bottle in his hand "Please. Don't get up on my account _**Sit"**_ the order rang through all of their heads and it was hard for even the four Alpha in the room to ignore. "Ah..Al-bedo nice of you to join us." Cronis said wincing as he was fighting through the pain of the order. "Turn off your Pheromones please. We have guests." Albedo stood their drinking almost unresponsive until Cronis stood up, and walked up to him. His ears pointing straight up , and eyes burning a fierce red. _**"Turn your pheromones off. Now!"**_ Seeing that this was a battle he would not win Albedo slowly let down his pheromones. "Sorry uncle, was only playin'" without another word he started to head to his room then caught Mati's scent and cocked his head to the side. "Since when do we bring home strays?" Asphi at this point was already furious from the order she was so rudely given , and was having no more of it. Quickly and without warning she walked up to Albedo , and slapped him across the face knocking him back a bit. "Do you have to always be so rude!?" tears filled her eyes , and it was clear that she was not in a mood that Albedo wanted to test. So after a few short minutes he pulled himself up, and walked away. "Asphi dear remember act like a lady." Asphi raised a hand almost in protest. "I know. I'm sorry.." and with that she returned to Mati who nuzzled her and licked her hand.

"I do very much apologize for my nephew. He's been in a rut for some time now. It is my hope that he comes out of it soon." Cronis was standing at attention at the table full of empty plates. "now for the matter at hand." he said turning to Jorran. "What of Mati?" Jorran struck at first by the question thought long and hard then finally stood up to join Cronis. "I believe I have an idea that wouldn't be too unreasonable." he said standing up, and walking over to Mati , and Asphi. "Dear Asphi, may I ask you an invasive question?" Asphi was a bit caught off guard, but nodded at Jorran. "When is your next heat?" Jorran said kneeling down next to her. Hearing the question her heart raced and once again face turning red. "i-it's in two weeks." Jorran nodded then stood up. "I have an idea. Mati comes home with me and Maryn, just for a week and a half." He then turn to Asphi who did not like the idea. "If you can survive without her for that long. I can teach her how to speak proper, and how to speak without ordering you." that sounded appealing, and like a good trade off. "That sounds okay.." she still wasnt completely sold on the idea of Mati being gone for that long, but she relented, getting up from Mati who was immediately pulled to her feet by Jorran. "Mati. I need you to come with us okay." Mati looked at him confused tilting her head to the side making her hair fall over her eyes. "I'm going to teach you things, and I need you to learn" he said grabbing ahold of Mati's hand who did not want to move. "Let me try." Asphi said smiling getting up, and walking to her. "Mati dear come here." she said very softly and Mati responded rushing to her and nuzzling her cheek. "Mati I need you to go with Jorran, and Maryn okay?" Mati didn't understand why, but she understood that she needed to go with them. Maryn opened up a teleport , and slowly Mati walked away with them looking back at Asphi one last time who was waving goodbye with tears in her eyes, then they disappeared. Back to Vadi manor.


	10. A Lonely Week? Visit from an old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week without Mati. Surely Asphi can survive right?

'It's just one week. It's just one week. I can do this.' Asphi sat slumped down in a lounge chair unsure of what to do with her life. Everything just being too much of a burden for her. Scattered around the chair were several empty jars of pickles, a few empty bottles, and a few bags of chips. It seemed that she was not long for this world. Mati had been the most exciting thing in her life, and now she's gone. Never to return. "Really Ms. A'bellia it is not that bad. Your friend will be back in a week and a half." Asphi hadn't thought of that. This entire time all she'd thought was a week so this news of a week and a half made her groan out in sadness. "It's called Omega separation anxiety." Cronis said stepping into the room. You should have seen Elise when I left for the war. She was beside herself." the butler said nothing in response , giving only a bow. "But really dear daughter we must do something about you. Which is why I brought you a little friend." Cronis said as he turned to the stairwell. Slowly a very short girl with a blue carbuncle hat that had pointed ears, and a blue carbuncle scarf , dressed in mostly black walked down to see Asphi. "Okay really? You meet your Alpha, and all you do is get fat?" those words broke Asphi's concentration, and snapped her out of the stump she was in. "Ryuu?" she mumbled as she rolled over to see the tiny, little, Lalafel staring at her with a very prominent scowl on her face making Asphi jolt up out of the chair nearly falling over in the process. "I read the report about you in the paper, and it made one thing quite clear." she motioned beckoning Asphi to her who immediately came closer kneeling down only to be met with a whack across the head. "You need to pick a battle class, and train!" Asphi fell backwards rubbing the new bruise on her head. For a Lalafell they sure hit hard. As she sit there rubbing her head Ryuu snapped her little fingers, and two butlers came in carrying a veritable armory of weapons and armor. "It's high time you picked a battle class, especially as an Omega in this world you cannot afford to be weak."

The entire armory was set out in front of her, afterwards the two butlers sat down winded, and out of breath rubbing their backs as the little Lalafell stood before Asphi. "Now choose." Slowly she got up looking over the armory. Blades, spears, a book... "Wait, a book? There's a battle class that reads?" Asphi thought that would be a great way to do a battle class just read , and the opponents kill themselves. This thought was abruptly interrupted by another whack across the head by a ruler from Ryuu. "get that thought out of your head!" Ryuu always seemed to know what she was thinking , and it annoyed her. Arcanist which goes into the healing Scholar or the battle class Summoner. Both are pet based control classes." Instantly Asphi dropped the book she was holding symbolizing that she had lost all interest. Continuing to look at the horde in front of her nothing sticking out in particular, then it appeared as if placed their just for her. A long, purple blade with a sleek, black handle lay there slender, and beautiful sticking out of the horde of gear. "This." Asphi reached forward picking it up and looking at it. "Ah a samurai. They wear light based armor, weaving around the battle field at high speeds, and they are a very destructive force on the battlefield." Asphi kept observing the sword, which began to radiate a glowing purple. "Ah it appears Aischune has accepted you as it's master, but.." Ryuu quickly jumped up, and snatched the purple Katana from Asphi's hands making her eyes nearly well with tears. "You aren't ready for a weapon of this magnitude you will start with the basics." She once again snapped her fingers, and the butlers brought over an armory, and a changing room for Asphi. "In there will be the basic samurai garb, along with a special Katana for you." Asphi timidly opened up the wardrobe to reveal a red kimono like outfit that had flowers, and waves on its sides. "aww Ryuu it's cute!!" the outfit also contained multiple strings, bits of armor, and a gourd for drinking something, then the katana. She saw it, and grabbed it from the wardrobe without an ounce of hesitation instantly dropping it to the ground. "Agh...Ryuu.. this sword.." she said straining to get the sword off the ground walking closer to Ryuu with the sword dragging behind her. "Heavy ain't it. Okay so you got your sword , and your gear. Now do 1000 swings with your prominent hand."

This training was brutal, the most physically straining thing that she had ever done in her life. She was sure her arm was going to pop off from the strain from how much she put in each swing. "Umm princess you have 998 more to go." Ryuu said as she lay back onto the chair sipping a bit of peach tea from an absurdly long bendy straw. "Oh come on you act like you've never used a weapon before in your life." Asphi who was trying her best to swing the sword around, and failing. "I havent. Why is that sword so much lighter than this one? If i'm ready for this heavy one why am I not ready for that one?" Ryuu's sipping stops as she looks to Asphi. "It's a blessed and yet cursed sword. It's power is based off of your level, but if your level is too low it takes your life force, and strength to compensate." Ryuu now up, and walking gets closer to Asphi poking her in the stomach with a cane. "We need to strengthen your core before we can even do the basics of battle." The cane that Ryuu always had on her. Asphi had often wondered what it was, but couldn't ever get an answer from Ryuu for it. "So like I said. 998 more, and I'll sweeten the deal for you." She said turning to Asphi with a grin. "If you can train hard, and stand up next to me in combat or on the battlefield. I will tell you what this cane is." That alone gave Asphi a bit of a surge in resolve. Instantly she was up to 5 swings, moments later 12 swings. Each swing hurt, and each swing made her muscles feel like they were snapping in half. After 2 and a half hours she lay there using the sword as a crutch. Her swings completed. "Took you long enough. Get a drink, and we will begin round two of your warm up exercises." If Asphi's expression could sink any lower her face would stick that way. After her drink, and a break that seemed way too short. Asphi was made to do 1000 sit ups, followed by 2000 pushups, 1200 leg lifts, and finally 1600 pull ups. "You'll thank me for this later Asphi.!" she was tired, so very tired, but she kept going until she heard a whistle blow from Ryuu. Finally able to stop she went to the floor before her, and crashed "That was very good Asphi, now sleep for tomorrow your real training begins."


	11. Aischune's power. Battle at the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally getting to wield Aischune, and a battle pops out

"Keep that training up Asphi!" Ryuu said grinning once again drinking some tea from an absurdly long bendy straw. "Yes Ryuu. 997...998....999...1000" Asphi continued training completing her swings, and moving on to weight training. Lifting the practice sword that was now 4 times its original weight, with only minimal drawback. "She's gotten quite strong over this last week.. I'm honestly impressed." Cronis said as he sat down at the table across from them eating a meal. "Yeah It's amazing what she can do when she finally stops being a lazy ass." Suddenly Ryuu's link pearl lit up like a bonfire "Yeah? Pirate invasion... And Sahagin... And a primal.. I swear I can't leave you people alone for 5 minutes.. yeah yeah I'll be right there." The link pearl stopped blinking as Ryuu got up to head out of the door, stopping to take one last look at Asphi, then an idea popped in her head. "Hey Asphi come here a moment." Hearing Ryuu's command Asphi sped right up to him, with almost blinding speed. "That was....fast." Asphi was getting very used to holding the heavy sword, and Ryuu had taken notice. "I want you to try wielding Aischune, and I need your help." Asphi had been eagerly awaiting to touch that sword for a week. So much so that Mati remained at the back of her mind. Eagerly wanting to wield it she ran over, and grabbed it. Instantly the sword ignited with a purple aura, and it was clear that Asphi had in fact became strong enough to wield it. "Ah very good. It won't kill you from touching it. Lets go." Ryuu snapped as she opened a teleport to Western La'noscea. 

The two arrived in Western La'noscea in the middle of a 4 pronged battle. Ryuu walking up to a war room table with Asphi in tow stood at attention "Casualty Report!" a squadron leader came up to Ryuu. "Ah Commander Ryuu we've lost 0 men so far, however 13 men have been injured in the attacks, but we're holding steady" Ryuu seemed very angry at that. "Your count is off.." the squadron leader turned around just in time to see Ryuu punch jump up, and punch them across them room into the wall, nearly killing them. "Don't call me commander Ryuu!!" she said holding up her fist in a glare, then turned to Asphi. It's time we see how much stronger you've gotten. Head to the fields in the west, and wipe out the sahagin, and pirates. I'll deal with the primal." Ryuu seemed agitated and Asphi didn't wanna push her luck so she did as she was told heading to the west. The pirates, and the Sahagin were in an al out brawl with each other. Both sides cutting one another down without mercy , then they saw Asphi. 'Who was this random woman in the middle of the battle field?' the pirate thought to himself, then getting a perverted idea of capturing the busty kitten. Slowly very slowly Asphi unsheathed Aischune, and in a flash all of the pirates, and Sahagin around her were eviscerated into tiny, fragments of pieces. then began zooming around the battlefield like a tornado of death. Cutting pirate and Sahagin with each swing. Sending multiple to their graves. The battle was glorious, but not lengthy. As the leaders of both the pirates, and the Sahagin both approached the battlefield side by side, pausing their feud for the moment as they saw a lone woman with a purple glowing sword raised up in the air. Asphi let out a very shallow breath "Hissatsu..Gurren." and swung the sword downwards toward the ground shooting out a massive beam that disintegrated the two leaders along with what remained of their forces.

"Ryuu just who is that woman? She's amazing!" Ryuu just looked downward on the battlefield at the carnage that left is Asphi's wake. Wondering if she'd created a monster, or was it simply all part of fate's design. "She's my new protege. I'm training her." All of the soldiers cheered from atop the castle walls as Asphi stepped in. Each one thanking her more than the rest. "That was amazing!" one said "You really saved my life." the cheers, and applause were never ending. "She has to be an Alpha." that stung. A lot more than it should have. Asphi had always hated the fact that she was born an Omega, she'd always felt like she was meant for more than to go on heats, and bare children. "Actually I'm an Omega.." the overwhelming shock on the entire barrack's face was priceless. They couldn't believe it, that an Omega had saved the lives of several Beta, and a few Alpha. "A very well trained, and **Protected** Omega." Ryuu's eyes began to glow a faint blue as she opened the portal back to the house. "Come Asphi, back to training. When they got back Asphi was so giddy as she regaled her father with how just slew two entire armies. "Father you should have seen it! I was so good, its like they weren't even moving to me. AHH Ryuu! I can't wait to go on another adventure with you. I wanna fight some more.!" she was way too hyped to notice that they had guests, then a voice cut through the air. A voice she recognized, yet hadn't ever heard like this. "Asphi."


	12. Reunited teachings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunited but must train

"Oh my god!" Asphi was so happy to see Mati that she forgot everything she was doing, and the fact that she'd been doused in the blood of sahagan and pirate alike running up to her Alpha and squeezing them. She almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was cut shorter so you can see both of her beautiful purple eyes that glistened in the light, that beautiful smile, she'd also gotten some weight on her no longer the skinny frail thing that she was. "It's good to see you Asphi" Asphi was too excited to see her that she didn't even pay attention to the words just kissed away then after a very long passionate kiss she pulled away both breathing heavily "you talk now?" Mati catching her breath looked back with a smile "Yes, I talk now." she smiled reaching for Asphi's hand then bowing to kiss it making Asphi go beat red "thank you so much for helping when i didn't even know I needed it." Asphi looked away for a moment a blush painted across her cheeks then back to Mati. "I'm so happy to see you" without another word spoken between them Asphi grabbed Mati pulling her close into a tight hug. The happy moment was cut short by Ryuu jabbing at Asphi with her cane. "back to training." this made Asphi's heart sink. "oh come on Ryuu can't I have a little time off?" Ryuu answered this by poking her in the ass a second time. "no breaks." this earned Ryuu the ire of Mati who grabbed the edge of the cane. "Look runt she wants to spend time with me. Leave her be or I'll end you." At this point Asphi was trying to calm the situation down. "she doesn't mean that she doesn't want to fight" then turning to Mati "you don't want to fight her." Mati who was obviously confused by this "yes I do. I'll beat this runt's ass." a round of uncontrollable laughter came pouring out of Ryuu. "very well mrs. Alpha. I'll make you a deal. If you can best me in one on one I'll let Asphi have a break, however.." she pointed her cain at Mati's face "if I win you train too, and I promise you. It won't be easy." Asphi gulped hoping Mati wouldn't accept this. "You're on runt." and in that immediate moment Asphi's only reaction was "Oh crap."

"All right lets see what you got" Ryuu taunted and Mati wasted no time charging in fangs bared and fists at the ready only to met with all things but a flying sardine that smacked them right in the face sending them flying backwards. "was that a fucking fish!?" Mati looked over to a mackerel flopping on the ground. "yup thats a fish." instantly she got up and charged at Ryuu again only to be met with yet another fish to the face. Asphi's face was twisted in horror seeing where the fish had came from "Are you spitting those out!??!" Ryuu just looked over and giggled taking her eyes off of Mati for a moment. A moment which Mati seized rushing at Ryuu, but that was a trap. As soon as Mati's hit connected the visage of Ryuu disappeared and Mati was stuck in a time lock of sorts giving Ryuu enough time to, clone themselves into three, then cast three different spells. One was a kin to marbol's bad breath attack the other akin to a cactuar's needles that shot all into her, and finally the third shot forth with a flurry of attacks with the cane. Hitting every inch of Mati in a damn near instant, then at the snap of the finger all of the clones resonated back to the source, and Mati fell over unconscious , and twitching. "Did you just kill my Alpha?!" Asphi said shooting up. "No they are gonna need to rest tho. I see I will have to teach them differently." Mati was then picked up by a few of the house staff and sat down on a nearby couch. "Hey Ryuu.. is there a way to do that, but NOT that?" Ryuu then looked to Asphi with a wave of confusion on her face. "Speak plainly?" Asphi now walking up beside Ryuu. "so I want to cast spells and stuff, but not throw up fish. Is their something like that?" Ryuu thought to herself for a moment then it came to her. "Try BlackMage"

Amongst the glowing weapons Asphi spotted a glowing black staff that had a crown of sorts at its head. "That's the Lilith rod you'll have to train to -" Ryuu was cut off mid sentence by Asphi picking it up and using it. Her eyes with realization that maybe BlackMage was Asphi's calling. Immediately Asphi started casting base level spells gaining an understanding from a class she barely picked up in a supremely short amount of time. "Oh riight.. you did nothing but read and study for a year or so." Ryuu grinned nervously thinking for sure that she'd created a monster. "Alright Asphi let us see your aptitude for magic hold up a hand and let's see how big you can make a ball of fire in your hands." Asphi rose her hand up without question "Like this?" Ryuu nodded closing her eyes "now remember to-" "Hey Ryuu!" Ryuu opened her eyes annoyed that she's being interrupted "Asphi for the last time- OH MY GODS!" When Ryuu opened up her eyes fully she was met with Asphi holding a giant fireball with one finger. "Is this enough" /her mental aptitude is astonishing, if only she wasn't so fixated on her mate she'd make a good field commander/ during this Mati woke up and saw the big ball of fire floating over Asphi's head, and immediately panicked thinking that it was about to fall on her she ran full force tackling Asphi to a nearby couch causing her to lose concentration on the massive fireball over head. "You fool!" Ryuu shouted loudly as she casted a blue spell that siphoned all the energy from the fireball dispersing it. "It's clear to me how I have to train you Mati. You have strength sure , but you need prowess of the mind. So you." she pointed her cane at Mati's face "will be working on tactics and manners involving brain power. While you" she shifted the cane to Asphi. "will be casting spells that you can control."


	13. Alternate paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is an AU where Mati was raised with her family while Asphi was the feral.

"Where is it!?" An arrow flies off as it's loosed from the bow hitting a nearby tree. "ARRGH!!" One by one several renown hunters brought from the corners of the lands were taken out by some unseen force. The hunters who were meant to grab their quarry ended up becoming the hunted. Until there was only one left. Slowly the wounded Elezen crawled toward the fire as if the light would offer some form of solace from his assailant stopping when he heard a noise. "Who's there?!" he asked really not wanting an answer quickly turning around with a dagger in his hand to see two very blue glowing eyes staring at him. What ever this being was it was completely covered in mud, leaves, and random bits of wood. "Please...I mean you no harm.." he was frightened for his life as he stared up at the big blue eyes that pierced his soul like daggers then he felt something cold touch his hand. Looking down to see what was touching him he found that the being in front of him was soothing his hand then taking off with his knife. The thing was gone in an instant after that , and he soon passed out as the wave of panic fell from his body making him weak. Nearly a day's rest later the man woke up in a nearby camp along with what remained of his company. Face to face with a little Lalafell. "Ah good .. You're awake." the elezen man shot out of bed but then immediately regretted that decision reminded that his ribs were in terrible shape from the attack. "do try not to move. You'll open those bandages , bleed all over my floor." not wanting to test his body's limitations just yet he relented and laid down. "what...was that thing?" the Lalafell pulled up a chair beside his bed, and plopped down on it. "The Demon of Del Sol." the room was quiet for a moment. "Let me guess attacked at night, killed most of you, tore you apart like you were paper, and had glowing blue eyes that pierced your soul." "how did you-" the Lalafell put a hand up to get him to stop speaking. "I've been hunting it for some time now." she said then lifted down the collar of her shirt to show a nasty scar in the form of claw marks. "My name is Ryuu Doragon, and I am leading the expedition to hunt down the beast. you rest, and I'll see about getting an expert hunter."

"Sounds like you're in quite the pickle there Ryuu." the girl on the pearl cringed a bit when she said pickle. "yeah it tore through that company of hunters in a night. It's becoming a real problem." the girl walked to the fridge pulling out a plate of chicken salad. "so all these badass hunters...." she stopped to take a bite "are getting beaten by one lone...what is it a voidsent?" Ryuu on the other end let out a labored giggle. "well we don't actually know what it is. other than the fact that it is dangerous. We have no knowledge of what the hell it is, and besides that sharp Alpha nose of yours could come in handy. You Vadi's have impeccable senses of smell." the girl took another massive bite of her salad "now now Ryuu you dont have to bribe me. I'm on my way after I finish my salad." this made the Lalafell on the other end of the pearl audibly happy. "thank you so much Mati. See you soon." Mati finished her salad post haste, then went to grab her gear. "some sort of demon has been terrorizing Costa should be fun." She cracked a smile that was so wide she was unable to hide any amount of happiness about it. In one snap of her fingers a teleport was started , and instantly she found herself in Costa Del Sol surrounded by injured or dead hunters. "yup I'm in the right place" as Mati wandered through the desolated camp of injured she soon found herself facing Ryuu. "good to see you finished your salad." she said with a giggle. "you know me. I love my vegetable-" her train of thought was lost as she saw an Elezen man with his stomach ripped open. "so this is hell." Mati took a big sniff of the air closing her eyes and breathing in every scent. "Looks like nothing but a bunch of Beta's, and you of course Ryuu. along with...something else." Ryuu let out a grin "you dog you already have it's scent don't you!? I should have called you in ages ago." Mati tried focusing on just that scent, but it was everywhere. "The problem with that....This scent.. I smell mud...wood... sand.. blood..and it's faint , but I smell roses. It smells as if a bouquet of roses has been drug through the dirt." Ryuu thought for a moment to herself "Can you tell if it is a voidsent?" Mati nodded with certainty "It isn't a voidsent. What ever this thing is I don't think we're dealing with a voidsent." Ryuu shrugged then nudged Mati's leg. "lets have a drink, and wait for nightfall. Then the hunt will really begin."

Several hours later , and the air of the Costa was tranquil. As the sun set , and light faded troops were rallied, hunters prepared, and traps were set. "Okay A team will be here to receive and assist any injured returning, while also keeping an eye out for the target. B team will watch perimeter making sure nothing leaves, C team you're with me." Mati was leading the C team enclosing on the last known area of the target. A link pearl alive in her hand "Do you have it's scent.?" Mati's nostrils flared a bit as she took in a deep breath. "yeah there's no mistaken it. that thing is here somewhere." Each moment of silence as the team brushed through the tall grass enclosing in felt like an eternity. A nightmarishly long eternity . Everyone's hearts beat so loudly that it was hard for Mati to think. "everyone remember to _**calm down."**_ The Alpha's order was heard loud and clear, and every one of the Beta's shipped up, and began to calm down hunting more efficiently. until.. "AGH AAGH!!" In the distance one of the men cried out as something hit them. "everyone group up to the screaming." Instantly all of the other Beta surrounded the wounded. When Mati got there to access the damage she saw just how bad it was. The man's arm was completely torn off at the elbow leaving the man a crying sniveling mess. "Medic get over here do what you can." the female Miqo'te came as quick as she could applying what she could for the pain. "I got you." her voice was calming, even amongst this chaos. "4 of you stay with her take him back to camp do not let her receive any harm got it?" a resounding "Ma'am!" was heard as they made their way back to the camp. "Ryuu I'm sending a team back to you." 'well this went to shit real fast' "alright men spread out but stay where you can see each other. No wandering off!" it wasn't more than a minute after the order was given that more screaming was heard first on the left side, then the right. "is there more than one of them?!" one man screamed then immediately went quiet. Mati didn't have to see them to know what had happened by the loud squish , and thud that hit the floor. "shit. Everyone group up!" after a few moments alone in the dark a few came back. A miqo'te male holding a hyurr over his shoulder "just us ma'am" 'oh this is fuckin great' "stay with me soldier." Mati said turning to face the two the saw a horrible look on the miqo'te's face. Turning around once more she saw it. a dark figure hunched over with blood dripping off it's claws, and those fabled blue eyes. "Can you make it back to camp?" the miqo'te snapped out of his stupor "yeah I think so. but you cant mean to fight that thing on your own." Mati grinned pulling out a pair of glowing green knuckles that illuminated the area around them. "get Ryuu tell her to hurry." the man didn't question it. He just turned tail and ran carrying his friend with him. Mati cracked a nervous smile. "Just me and you .. demon" 

The two stood there facing each other not making a move for moments at a time then without warning the beast charged. Those glowing blue eyes being Mati's only indication to where they were. Barely blocking a really strong kick just in time not to get cleaved by it. "tch" before the beast could get it's footing Mati was their with a counter attack her fist of fire form doing wonders in damage to the assailant . Landing a few hits to the stomach before the beast was able to get out of striking distance. Those glowing eyes a fierce, fiery, blue. "you're quite the monster aren't you." Mati said trying to goad the monster, and though it didn't seem to work at first the beast was right there with a savage strike that Mati was barely able to block, but the amount of strength put behind it dropped her to her knees. This was all the advantage the beast needed , and soon Mati found herself pinned to the ground blocking a flurry of savage strikes with her gloves. 'I'll counter attack when they relent.' but that moment never came. the savage beating continued, and continued. What ever this thing was it had stamina reserves to spare. Eventually Mati had enough. Her eyes glowing a bright purple then in one act she caught her assailant's hand and leaned up headbutting the beast off of her knocking them prone. Wanting not to risk any further injury Mati quickly clambered to her feet. The beast slowly rose up snarling as something fell off it's face and on to the ground revealing that the being wasn't a demon, but a miqo'te girl. looking to be feral in nature. The girl was visibly fighting tears. Mati's hard head clearly having done some damage to her. Both of their eyes were glowing fiercely for a moment. They both just stared, then Mati took a deep breath of the air, and realized something interesting. _**"Get down now!"**_ the girl's eyes glowed blue, and she fought it with all she could trying her best not to succumb to the order, but eventually fell to her hands and knees unable to move. "You're..an omega." she breathed heavily then grabbed the back of the girl's neck pulling her up then tilting her head. "You're going to follow my orders Can't having you attacking anyone." and with that her fangs had protruded, and she bit down on the feral girl's neck marking her as hers. "you're mine feral girl."


	14. Alternate paths pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale of the AU

"This is Mati. Target has been subdued, everyone return to camp" Mati walked along and trailing slowly, reluctantly behind her was the new captive she found herself in charge of. "come on you." Mati says pulling a leash she'd fashioned having the girl jump forward looking up then snarling at her. The trip back was exhausting. Mati had to be constantly on her guard for fear that the captive girl could attack or run away, but her venom was in her so she wouldn't get far. "Mati it's good to see you made it back, but who's that?" Ryuu said motioning to the near naked girl snarling behind her. "that..." Mati had to stop for a moment to take a breath. Her injuries finally taking their tole. "is your Demon Del Sol" at mention of this the girl was cornered and chained, brought to the ground and detained. She fought the entire time struggling against the bindings throwing and pulling large , armored men off her. "one moment I got this." Mati said with a sigh then walked to the girl, looking down at her with glowing purple eyes. " _ **"STAY!"**_ the girl again fought this order, but nature always wins. Her eyes glowed a bright, fierce blue for a moment then all movement subsided, and she was a docile kit. seeing this was their chance the men immediately shackled and bound her putting her in a cage. "What is that? A feral?" the men were nervous, gripping their weapons tightly every instinct in their body telling them to put that thing down where it stood. Mati sensing this level of unrest throughout the men had to put her foot down or risk the girl being hurt. "i'll be bringing that girl with me" she then turned eyes glowing a fierce purple. _**"don't touch her!"**_ every Beta and Omega that was there nearly hit the ground from that order. Mati commanded such an intimidating presence that nobody dared defy a Vadi. After seeing this compliance from everyone she simply retired to her room to get some rest, bandages, and food. Admiring herself in the mirror after a long, relaxing bath she noticed that her arms were so bruised that they were practically broken. "tch..damn that girl has some strength behind those hits. A healer came in a bit embarrassed as Mati walked around nude. "I-I'm sorry ms. Vadi!" Mati rose a hand in protest "its fine. can you heal me?" "y-yes right away." the healer girl was trying not to stare. 'Another Omega' after some regeneration was applied she was bandaged up, and then crawled into her bed exhausted. "thank you. I'll see you're paid properly." "t-thank you ms.!"

Mati awoke several hours later to the smell of roses and... "what is that other scent?" she shot out of bed putting on a night gown and walking outside. Her nose fixating on the smell. "roses and... oh this is gonna piss me off!" at first she went by the medics she knew they were Omega so maybe they'd gone into heat, but alas it wasn't them. This was annoying her severely "roses and.." grrrr she let out a low growl startling one of the guards. "as she made her way back to her room she passed that captive. there she lay curled up in a ball quivering and then it struck her like a brick to the face. "chocolate..." Mati's eyes glowed a bright purple , and she had to fight against all of her nature not to just rush in there. "Open the gate I'm going in." the guards were struck. "but ma'am we are under orders to- " the guards sentence was cut off near immediately by Mati's fierce glowing purple eyes. "It wasn't a question it was an order now open it." The guards dared not fuck with her while she was like this reluctantly opening the gates. As Mati walked in to the cage the girls ears twitched and slowly she rolled over her eyes glowing fiercely meeting Mati's. "you're in heat aren't you?" the girl said nothing. Mati wasn't even sure if she could speak, but it was worth a shot. Slowly Mati walked closer and the girl appeared to be allowing it, at least for the moment. Mati started undoing the bindings one by one. beginning with her Legs, then to her arms leaving only the collar wrapped around her neck. "You're coming with me." she said gently pulling the collar. The girl reluctantly getting up and walking closer, then Mati saw something that she didnt realize before. Her shoulder had a mark on it. Some noble houses would brand their children at birth with a tattoo of sorts to keep track of them. "Come here let me see you." Mati observed the mark the best she could in the darkness of that pen. Ultimately deciding to take the girl to her chambers for further inspection. Once inside Mati stared at the girl then motioned for her to turn around. She was being surprisingly compliant, and Mati didn't know if that was because of the fact that she was in heat, or her Alpha bite. But she wasn't doing any complaining. As she observed the mark she uncovered some dirt away from it revealing the mark of a single blue rose, and underneath it a name "Oz-fee. your name is Asphi" this made Mati jolt a little in sudden realization "this girl was royalty"

A wave of almost panic washed over Mati as she realized she had bitten, fought, chained up, and worst of all marked a member of royalty. Her eyes shut for a moment upon realization that her life could be over in an instant once this was brought to light , but then it was all cut off by the girl nuzzling her gently. "huh." even though the girl was feral, she still had her instincts, and right now those instincts were telling her to breed. "sorry Asphi." she looked up at her confused, but then went back to nuzzling next to Mati. The potential death sentence aside she pulled Asphi closely and carried her to the bath. Dropping her bath towel on the floor and leading Asphi to the water. The moment the water touched her skin she jolted back not wanting to enter it at all, but reluctantly followed after some coaxing. Once in Mati began cleaning the girl first with some water, then to soap. Her ears were filthy, the fur on her tail was matted, and frayed, and she was covered in dirt. The entire ordeal took nearly an hours, after wards Mati and Asphi lay on the bed in towels drying off, but then it hit her again. That smell of roses and chocolate. In a flash she was on top of Asphi was completely accepting of her advances. Kissing up her neck as she sniffed at her. "Perhaps if I put a baby in your belly. I can take you home." Asphi just stared down at Mati not sure how to act. The towel barely clinging to her body. Mati hadn't paid too much attention to it before, but this girl was stacked. Her two massive breasts practically begging to pop out of her gown. Mati leaned over and grabbed a blue potion out of the satchel drinking it quick as she could, then worked her way up to Asphi's gorgeous, massive breasts. Taking one in her mouth wrapping her tongue around the nipple made Asphi moan out loud, Mati kept this up until the swelling came out in the form of a cock that rubbed up against Asphi's pussy. "this is going to hurt a bit okay?" She said trying to reassure Asphi that all would be okay. Then slowly, very slowly she thrust inside of her pushing all the way to the back making Asphi grip her tightly and moan more. Her claws etching down her back and her legs holding on tightly not wanting her to leave her. 'she just.. wanted someone to comfort her for her heat' Mati stared down at Asphi planting a kiss on her lips which was graciously accepted. And with that the two fucked the day away enjoying each others company. After wards Asphi lay sprawled out across Mati curling up to her lovingly nuzzling and cleaning her.

Asphi woke up with Mati curled around her. Her heat having been this week, and the two of them were like newly weds between that and Ryuu's teachings have ran them ragged. "What a...strange dream" Asphi lay over pulling Mati on to her chest snuggling her tightly then slowly dozing back to sleep. "Regardless of circumstance it's clear to me that we are meant to be."


	15. Back to Society. A shopping trip, and an unexpected visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for one of Asphi's favorite past times and one of Mati's firsts

Asphi walked through the halls looking for Mati, after just getting dressed. The two had spent the past week in bliss with each other's company, but now her heat was over, and it was time to get back to life. "Mati!! Oh dear Mati where are you~!" she said as she wandered into the main dining where Cronis was sitting, and reading a news article. "Father, have you seen Mati? I wanted to see if she'd go with me." Cronis's eyes looked up momentarily from his article then immediately back down. "I haven't seen them. Where are you going?" Asphi walked up and stood across from the table "I was wanting to go shopping, and I don't think Mati has ever been shopping so it'd be fun." Cronis took a deep breath " _**Mati come here girl."**_ Just then Mati rushed into the room hearing Cronis's order ring through her ears. Her feral nature had roughed up her hair a tad, but she more or less now looked like a proper lady. "Cronis what did you need?" he just stared at his paper not even making eye contact "Your Omega was looking for you." Asphi who was smiling so big in admiration of how cute Mati looked "Hey Mati." Mati rushed over to Asphi and hugged her so tightly she thought she'd pop. "What is it my love?" she said giving Asphi a little kiss on the cheek. Asphi now blushing at this point had to gain her composure. " ahem.. Mati would you like to go shopping with me?" this sentence confused Mati. She had no idea what shopping was, but if Asphi wanted to do it she was there. "sure...but one question... what is this shopping? Like is it something we eat? Or fight!" Asphi couldn't help, but giggle. "It's a hobby of mine where we go buy things. Like clothes, or makeup, or food. It's for fun." this was another word Mati didn't quite understand. "fun..what is-" before she could finish her sentence Asphi grabbed her by the hand, and led her to the door. " _**Wait Asphi."**_ her father's orders rang through her ears, nearly dropping her. "y-yes father?" she said turning around wincing. "Be back at a reasonable hour. We are...expecting company, and your presence is required."

The two girls quickly made their way into the town square, where businesses could be seen for miles. It just so happened that today was a special festival honoring the fabled Warrior of Light. Mati who never let go of Asphi's hand for a moment was mostly quiet taking it all in. Jumping at every sound as if it was an attack towards Asphi. Finally after moments of silence she spoke. "Asphi.. who is the Warrior of Light?" she asked a bit of concern in their words. She didn't know who this was but Asphi seemed to like them. "I'm not surprised you don't know of them. The Warrior of Light is a hero to the world. She's been in countless battles, helped the entire world, fought monsters, repelled Garleans. She is my Idol." she sounded amazing to Mati. Like some sort of hero that could swoop in and save the day. Then a sense of jealous dread washed over Mati. What if she swooped in, and stole the Asphi.." this made her grip on Asphi's hand tighten. "ow! Babe that's a bit rough" Immediately she felt bad, and loosened her grip. "You've got nothing to worry about. There isn't a person around who doesn't idolize, and love the Warrior of Light. She has suitors throw themselves at her daily, but it seems with a life like that she doesn't have time for love." After speaking Asphi just closed her eyes for a moment taking in the air of the event, then jolted open pulling Mati. "oooh come this way." Mati was hurriedly led over to a small shop filled with all sorts of cones. The shop felt really cold. "Two chocolate vanilla swirl please." Mati continued to look around wandering what a chocolate vanilla swirl was. "2 gil please." Asphi paid the man, and came to Mati with ice cream in hand. "here try this." Mati took the cone then just looked at it. The light brown mixed with the white creamy stuff had her confused. "what is it?" Asphi just giggled that cute giggle that makes Mati weak in the knees. "it's food. you eat it." Mati loved all manner of food, except pickles. So of course she was willing to try it. Immediately shoving the entire scoop in her mouth and taking it all in one massive bite. "Not like that!" instantly as if her brain had been in a freezer all her life she felt a wave wash over her. It was like a headache and being cold at the same time. "brain freeze!!" Asphi said with a laugh as Mati slowly recovered. "watch. Like this." Asphi stuck out her tongue, slowly wrapping it around the tip of the ice cream, and licking upwards. Seeing her do this brought a light blush across Mati's face. "you have to eat ice cream slowly. It has to be savored.. Or you'll get a brain freeze." Asphi said giggling as she had apparently eaten too fast, closing her eyes wincing. "see what I mean?" Mati couldn't help but think how amazing Asphi was mastering the beast known as ice cream. "well ready to see more?" Mati smiled nodding happily.

Throughout the day the two girls had accumulated a large amount of clothes, and random assortments of things that the two had found irresistible. "It's getting late.. we should probably head back. Mati's face was so full of joy, after finishing the ice cream Asphi had treated her to something called a slushy. Which was the same as ice cream, but had fruity flavors. Mati loved the green apple slush the most. Slurping down her third one of the day. "Ya Cronis did say to come back before too late." Asphi slumped over a bit tired. "I think we bought too much my arms feel like they're gonna pop off.." she whined "Let me help." Mati reached over and pulled all of the bags out of Asphi's hands with ease. "You get the teleport I'll hold the bags." this brought a bright smile to Asphi's face, and for the moment she felt a sense of absolute bliss. "Right" instantly a blue circle appeared around the girls, and started moving to A'bellia manor. Mati hated what it felt like to teleport. Could never get used to how wobbly she felt after moving a great distance in such a short amount of time. "We're home.!" Asphi said pushing the door open holding some of the bags with Mati trailing behind her. The house was dark only a few candles lit on the table. "Okay I know we're not that late..did everyone go to bed early?" The whole house was quiet, and dark. The whole situation made a sense of worry wash over Asphi. _**SNAP!**_ Just then candles lit up all around the house, and at the head of the table there sat Cronis, Elise, Marryn, and Jorran. "Hey guys what's everyone doing here in the dark?" Asphi said laying some of the bags on the counter. "I can't believe you forgot.." Cronis said burying his face in his palm at how forgetful Asphi was. "Forget what?" Jorran started to chuckle a tad "she really is forgetful isn't she." this was starting to upset, and worry Asphi. "what did I forget?" just then a set of arms came from behind her, wrapping around her neck. A beautiful miqo'te with long, black, flowing hair, and blue eyes that burned so brightly under the moonlight looked over to her planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, dear sister."


End file.
